Ten Year Reunion
by Yuki Seki
Summary: ONE SHOT Ten years after they left Ouran High School, the Host Club stages a reunion in a local park. Some shenanigans ensue. Featuring OT3 Hikaru x Haruhi x Kaoru Connected to "Secrets of the Hi-Tachi Household" (vaguely). Thanks for reading and reviewing!


AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's a two for one tonight (the other fiction is called "The "Hi-Tachi" Household Secrets") and yep, another OT3 fic featuring Hikaru x Haruhi x Kaoru. This one actually goes along with the other fiction, just a few years after that one took place. As I mentioned in the other story, I am going to be writing a full-blown chapter fiction for these, but right now I'm in the middle of another rather lengthy story for another anime, so I don't want to get started on that just yet, but I want to share a little bit-because I'm odd like that.

This one (as the title says) takes place ten years after high school and is somewhat how I'd imagine a reunion of these characters would go.

As always, Ouran High School Host Club and the characters don't belong to me, it belongs to Bisco Hatori-I'm just borrowing them for my own evil ends.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

**Ten Years Later**

"Haruhi! Father has missed you so!"

Before Haruhi could even brace herself, she found herself swept up in the enthusiastic embrace of the former President of the Ouran High School Host Club. Tamaki hadn't changed over the ten years since they'd left Ouran High School, his purple eyes still had way too much enthusiasm for Haruhi's peace of mind.

She felt the rising ire before she actually turned to see Hikaru and Kaoru glaring at Tamaki and she scowled at them. "Hi-tachi."

The words were said in a low, dangerous voice and the Hitachiin twins both jumped and gave her a guilty look. Though they'd taken paths a bit different, they were still very alike. "Sorry, Haruhi…" they mumbled.

"I see some things don't change," a laughing voice observed.

They all turned and the first one they recognized was the tall, stoic form of Mori and then their eyes moved to the blond man with him and Haruhi gasped, "Hunny-sempai!"

"Good evening," the blonde smiled. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

The blonde was still shorter than everyone but Haruhi, but then most of the former hosts were ridiculously tall for Japanese men anyway. He had however filled out very nicely and Haruhi couldn't help but admire him for a moment before she felt the familiar warmth of two forms closing in around her. "Haruhi, you're staring…" Kaoru began.

"…Are you trying to make us jealous?" Hikaru finished.

The twins' words were only for her ears and she couldn't help but shake her head. "No. It's just been a long time since we've seen him and I didn't expect quite so many changes."

"I hit my growth spurt the first semester of college," Hunny said with a smile. "After that, I couldn't quite pull off the same thing, so I had to start actually taking care of stuff."

"I wonder how much our former classmates would pay to see a reunion of the Host Club…" a familiar voice rumbled.

Haruhi's eyes flew over to the last member of their group and her face broke into a smile. "Kyoya!"

"Hello, Haruhi…I see Hikaru and Kaoru haven't really detached themselves from your side since your wedding," the former VP of the club observed.

Haruhi couldn't help the flush that she felt slip into her cheeks or the silly smile she was sure she was wearing. "I don't know what I'd do if they weren't attached anymore to be truthful," she said, giving the twins a shy smile.

"Mama!"

The words exploded as two small forms raced across the grass and crashed into Haruhi's legs and the lawyer's eyes widened. "What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"I apologize for my lack of attention, they were playing so happily and I glanced away for a moment and they were running this way," their nanny said with an embarrassed look, rushing up to the group.

"Haruhi! What has my daughter been doing over these past ten years?" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Having normal relations with my lawful husband," Haruhi responded, mischief lighting her eyes just a bit (you can't spend over ten years with the Hitachiin Brothers and not pick up at least a little bit of their puckish nature).

"Papa!"

The two children finally realized their red-haired fathers were in attendance and both scrambled up their fathers' long legs to be caught by the laughing twins.

"Did they call them both Papa?" Hunny asked, a puzzled look in his brown eyes.

"It's a little difficult for them to tell Papa and Uncle apart right now," Haruhi said with a smile, "so Hikaru and Kaoru are both 'Papa'."

"Oh no, another generation of Hitachiin Twins are going to be released on Ouran High School!" Tamaki said with mock melodrama.

"Well, not exactly the same," Haruhi smiled. "Kaoru is holding Ichiro and Hikaru is holding Sachiko."

It was in that moment that the former hosts realized that one of the children was wearing a skirt while the other was in the familiar boys' attire.

Suddenly a smile lit up Tamaki's face like New Year's Fireworks. "Ah, so there will be a second chance for our families to be united, my dear Haruhi!"

Haruhi blinked and cocked her head. "What?" she asked.

Tamaki smiled and pulled out an accordion file of pictures that showed a little boy about the twins' age with his golden hair and what was presumably his mother's vivid green eyes. "My son, Eiji," he said proudly.

Suddenly Hikaru's eyes widened and he clutched his daughter tightly. "Haruhi, we're moving to America, there's no way I'm letting his son near my daughter."


End file.
